Yj Next Gen: To the Future we go
by Rydelbriy
Summary: This is a sequel to Young justice next generation. The team arrived in the future what will they learn or even see.
1. Chapter 1

Three days later Jayden was allowed to go to school, train and hang out with his friends again. November came around and on the 10 it was Jayden and Maria's birthday. He was 16 and she was 15, they decided to have a combined party with all their teammates and friends from school.

When Christmas break came around they had a chance to go to the future about 3-4yrs.

Lian and Damian were 20, Jayden, Ryker and Tyler were 19. Maria, Bryann , Rachel, Adam, Helena, Kenny, Amber are 18. John, Elizabeth were 13, Ryan and Janey 14 and Carter was 6. Kristina was 3

The team were getting ready to leave for the future "you guys ready" Zatanna asked opening the portal "yup" everyone that was going asked.

They arrived in a mansion they didn't know "woah look at this picture" Keny said it was a picture of Damian, Lian,Ryker, Bryann,Rachel,Maria,and Jayden posing "oh my god is that us" Maria said covering her mouth.

"Yes it is" f. Lian said walking into the room "woah your me and are you" "uhh yeah I am and it's Damian's" Lian said laughing as f Bryann and f Maria walked in "hey" "hey". "How old are we all" "20,18,19" F Maria said wearing Jayden's sweatshirt and leggings "where's Aden and the guys" Rachel asked "Jay's sleep and the guys are playing video games".

"We should take them to theirselves" f Bryann said "yeah come on" f. Maria told Jayden and Maria they went to Jayden's room and walked in "Maria wanna wake him "how" "he's still the same just don't kiss him that'd be weird and don't let him kiss you" "got it" Maria said climbing on the bed and began to jump "sorry Jay" Maria told her boyfriend "what. He asked "you'll see" F Maria said.

Maria landed on the f Jayden "oww Maria you haven't done that since I was 17" "well I wouldn't know I'm only 15" she said moving his arms from around her waist "good to know you don't know who you sleep with at night Jayden" f Maria said f Jayden looked and sat up "oops" he said getting out the bed,

"Wait you guys sleep together" Jayden asked "yup don't act like you haven't wanted to" f Maria said "oh I'm sure he as he's me" f. Jayden said throwing on a shirt "whatever" Jayden told them as his girlfriend blushed "just don't tell my dad ever what happens on my 16th birthday" f. Maria said "what happens" "let's just say you both got what you finally wanted" f Jayden said winking.

"Does anyone know that happened" Maria asked "actually all our parents but 'uncle' D" f Jay said wrapping his arms about f Maria. Future Maria felt different like something in her body was changing and she think she knew what it was but she'd have to ask Lian later. "What's up" f Jayden asked his girl "I don't really know" she said he kissed the top oh her head.

Yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj

All the girls meet up in the girl's room they had in the mansion "so how far along are you" Helena asked "umm 4 months" f Lian said then turned to her sister and one of her best friends "why aren't you being nice". She said to her sister "and you being mean since it's your time of the month"f Lian asked the two girls looked at each other in horror.

Everyone in the room looked at them "what's wrong" f Rachel asked "it skipped" they said together "but yours hasn't skipped since you guys were 14 or 15" f Helena said "I know" one said "and it's the second time because I don't think I got it last month either" f Maria told her friends and they're younger selves.

"Same here" f Bryann said actually looking scared "so you might be" someone started "I think so"f Bryann told them. "Well go ask M'gnn to do a scan check now you two so we know, it wouldn't be a surprise lately anyway" f Lian said "hey" both girls said as they left. "Do you think it's true" Maria asked "hey relax if it's true, you've got Jayden to back you up all the way" f Rachel told the 15yr old self of her best friend "you sure they just won't leave" Bryann asked "they won't we know they're mostly adults now both boys are 19" f Lian told the present Maria and her sister.

Within about a hour f Bryann and f Maria were back "soooo what'd say say" f Rachel asked "yeah we are, both of us bout a month along" f Bryann said "and Amber was there to same with her" f Maria said "so that's where she's been Tyler was look for her this morning" F Helena said.

"You guys need to tell the guys" "but" "no buts about it" f Lian said "unless you wanna tell dad and 'uncle' D by yourselves it's fine but me, but I,was glad I had Dami by my side" f Lian said "fine we'll go tell them just stop ok" F. Maria said snapping and crying "well we just found what your problems are going to be emotions with is ironic because you hide most emotion except with my brother" f Rachel told her.

Yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj

F Maria and Bryann went to find their respective boyfriends. "Do you think that they're in the 'man cave'" Bryann asked her best friend "yea were else would they be" Maria said placing her hand on the hand scan to get in the cave it glowed green and the door way opened. The boys future and present looked at them "what are you guys doing in here" f Ryker asked "we need to talk to you two" Maria told her boyfriend f Jayden "umm ok" f Ryker and f Jayden got up and followed their respective girlfriends.

Maria grabbed Jayden's arm and pulled him one way, while Bryann pulled Ryker the other way. With Maria and Jayden "so what's up" he asked "I figured up what was wrong earlier" she said "and" "and what if we had a baby Jay what would you say" "I'd say that I'd be with you every step of the way because I love you" "really?" she asked "really" he said as she attacked him in a hug then she looked up at him "so was that so hard to tell me that we were having a baby Mar" he asked "maybe" she said leaning up and kissed him, he kissed her back with passion and love.

"I love you" "I love you too baby so much" Jayden said wiping her tears away "so I'm guessing your problem will be emotion" he asked "yeah" she said tightening her her arms around around his waist "you glad you only have 2 1/2 months of high school left "yeah but I don't know how imma make it like this" "I bet they would let you get away with stuff like they did both our moms because they were 18 when they had us" Jayden said stroking her raven-ebony hair "yeah?" "Yeah" Jayden said. Ryker and Bryann went through pretty much the same thing.

The 4 of them met up in the hall just before the man cave "so I'll see you later" Ryker told Bryann as she hugged him "yeah later" she said walking away and he walked into the man cave "same here" Jayden said "uh huh" Maria said nodding her head like her 'aunt' Kristina who's 3, Jayden kissed her head "later" "bye" Maria said running to catch up with Bryann.

They walked back into the room with the girls in it, f Amber had just got there. F Bryann and f Maria see her as she went to see Tyler "hey you guys tell them" Amber asked "yeah" "what they say" Maria asked "wouldn't you want to know" f Maria told her past self "yup" " Ryker was pretty much okay with it, I never though I'd see the day Ryker was going to be scared he'd be a bad parent" f Bryann said "Jayden was happy and I think even teasing about because he knew I thought something totally different was going to happen when I told him" Maria told everyone.

Yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj

That night everyone was given rooms to sleep in that already didn't live in that house. With future Maria and Jayden, Maria had just changed into Jayden's sweatshirt with no bottoms since it was long enough for her to wear as a night shirt. Maria was sitting at the desk that was in their room doing homework Jayden walked over to her in his sweatpants and no shirt on since for reason it was colder than usual or he'd be in his boxers.

"Why are you doing homework now" "so I don't have to do it later, you can help me" Jayden looked at her "how" "you write the answers I give you since you inherited super-speed" she said "fine" he said lifting her so he could sit and she could be in his lap.

They finished in a quarter of the time it would've take Maria to do it by herself "thanks" she said kissing him "no problem" he said "we should probably sleep" she said yawning "yup come on" Jayden said taking her hand, they crawled into their bed wrapped in each other's arms.

Maria woke up in the room she was given, but couldn't sleep so she walked out of the room. She then walked outside, and sat on the back porch. Her phone started blinking, she smiled it was Jayden 'u up baby' 'yea Jay' 'r u in ur room' 'no back porch' 'i'll be there in a min' 'k'. Jayden walk outside and sat next to her.


	2. Jayden will be there

"What you doing out here Mar" Jayden asked "thinking" "about" "this time it's only 3 years different Jay" "I know mar" "I just can't imagine myself pregnant" she told her boyfriend "well at least you know it's not by some stranger" "shut up" "what you don't want a child with me" Jayden asked "you know I would it just..." "Yeah I know weird cuz here your only 18 and a senior" Jayden said wrapping him arms around her.

"Yeah" she said leaning into his warmth "well at least you know I'll be here" Jayden told her "yeah that's true" Maria said looking up at him, and he looked down at her "I love you" she said "I love you too baby" Jayden told her as he pressed his lips against hers.

After the broke apart Jayden got up then helped his girlfriend up "I'm not sleepy" Maria told told him "I figured that after you bit me Mar" Jayden told the 15 year old "sorry" she said blushing, as he laughed "it's ok I'll just get u back later" Jayden said with a smirk. Jayden led Maria to his room in the house and they walked in.

Maria sat on the bed, and watched her boyfriend sit at the chair by the computer that was in the room. Maria bit her lip,thinking about what her boyfriend was going to do about her biting his lip when they were kissing. Jayden looked up to see her and smiled because she was biting her lip. Whenever she bit her lip she was either thinking about Jayden or worried.

Jayden go up from his chair and walked over to Maria and sat next to her "stop worrying babe" Jayden said said wrapping his arm around her "why should I" "because I'm here" Jayden said looking her in the eye.


	3. Ryker and Bryann

Ryker was leaning against the bed his girlfriend in his arms "you know this is one of the only things to scare me right" Bryann asked her boyfriend "yeah I know babe" "you know they said the future you was scared and the future Mara was scared" "you serious Maria and I are one of like four people on the team that don't get scared easily" Ryker said shocked "yeah well apparently when it comes to unborn children you do" Bryann said looking up at him.

Bryann wrapped her arms tighter around her boyfriend and started to go to sleep, but before she did she asked her boyfriend a question "do you thing Aden and Mara were having this same conversation" "yeah I think so" Ryker said kissing her head. Bryann fell asleep soon after that. The next morning they woke up with a little kid in their face "woah" Bryann said "who are you I'm Stacey West, I have a older brother named Andrew and older sister named Ariana they're twins"

Bryann Looked at the little red headed girl "I'm Bryann Harper" "you're my cousin kinda, Andrew says you're Jayden's cousin and so you are kinda my cousin I think I'm not so sure". Bryann looked at Ryker, who shrugged "come on" Ryker said to Stacy picking her up.


	4. Authors note

**I'm sorry I haven't been on fanfiction much the pass year. I was really busy with school and many other things I'll try to update most of my stories this year whenever I can, I appreciate the reviews to my stories.**


	5. The twins Ariana and Andrew Allen

**I don't own young justice if I did Wally wouldn't have disappeared, and so much more.**

Stacey told them to go to the living room so they did. She then introduced them to the twins Andrew and Ariana her older brother and sister. "Hey" Ryker said calmly "sup" Andrew said as Stacey ran towards her older brother and he picked her up. "Is she always like this" Bryann asked "yes pretty much, since she was one after the accident" Ariana said as F. Jayden walked in.

"Stace, go play with Carter" F. Jayden told her "ok" she said walking away. "You ever wondered why the twins started living with my uncle Barry" "yeah I did" Bryann told her future cousin "well it's because of a car accident their parents got in, Stacey was in the car too" he said "a drunk driver hit them head on and the collision was horrible uncle Barry's brother died on impact, their mom died as soon as they got to the hospital" F. Jayden said, "somehow Stacey was perfectly fine when everyone arrived on the scene she was sobbing to say the least" Andrew said as Ariana looked away tears down her eyes.

"I saw the whole thing, because they where coming to get me from dance class" Ariana cried her brother hugged her tightly "she started blaming herself for it after that no one could get her to stop thinking that either for about a year" Andrew said rubbing his sister's back. "I just miss them Drew" Ariana said "I know you do Ana I do too" Andrew said hugging her tightly tears clear in his eyes. F. Rachel walked in wiping the sleep from her eyes, "you told them didn't you", her brother and her cousins nodded to confirm she was right.

Different people from each group was walking in F. Maria walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him "you left me, why" she asked quite annoyed "sorry baby you we're sleeping and looked so peaceful, that I didn't wake you" F. Jayden told her kissing her again. "Whatever Jay, come on Rach we gonna get to school in like 15 mins" as Maria said this Bryann, Amber, Kenny ran down stairs. .

"Adam and Helena already left we need to go" said kissing her boyfriend and leaving with her friends. "Well that's the first time they were almost late in a while" said "true" F. Ryker said shaking his head "what do you guys want to do today" they asked the past team. "We don't care Damien said.


	6. Any Questions you have We'll answer

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated any story in I'm not eve sure how long. I was at least 15 when I last updated and I'll be 17 this year. I've been busy and had writer's block, but also I wasn't that great at proof reading and just didn't think I was good at writing these stories. But I've decided to update and see what would happen.**

**So please update and tell me what you think. Rydelbriy?**

"Well we can tell you anything you wanna know" F. Jayden said. "When did Amber and Tyler join the team" Bryann asked. "We joined a couple of months after Jayden got into that fight with Paxton" F. Tyler told them wiping the sleep of his eyes, and joining his best friend on the couch.

"Hey did Paxton ever start leaving me alone" Maria started to wonder, so she asked the future team. F. Jayden laughed, "yes he did it took a while and Damien, Ryker, Tyler, and I threatening him and even your dad talking to him to stop". "Oh don't forget to tell them what happened after that Aden" F. Lian said smirking a bit, looking like her mother. "Ohhh yeah he started going out with Melody".

"As in Melody Parks the girl who would make goo goo eyes at Jayden, and tried to date him" Ryker asked shocked "yes that's the one, oh and one more think Paxton doesn't really talk to his father anymore and may be on the team now" F. Ryker said. "Who y'all talking about" Melody said walking in the house.

Melody kind of looked like the same girl she use to in 10th grade. Melody was also different though she is a little taller, wore less pink, dyed the tip of her hair blonde , and she also had more curves much like all the girls did.

"We were actually talking about you and Paxton" F. Damien said as his girlfriend pulled away from him to leave the room. "Ohhh ok cool I guess" she said looking at the past team "hey guys" "hi, wow you really aren't the same girl I didn't like back then are you" Maria asked. "I'm still kinda the same you just see a different side to me now" Melody told her ex rival. "Plus you guys aren't fighting over the same guy anymore" F. Jayden said pointing at himself.

"Sometimes I wonder what I saw in you" Melody told them "hey!" Both Jaydens shrieked sounding much like their father. "Oh don't get me wrong you're still hot and all that, it's just my type has changed, and I might still have a little issue with your girlfriend but I would never betray her trust like that" Melody verified. "Good to know" Maria said nodding her head.

Rachel looked at her future brother, "what?" F. Jayden asked "are we still close" she asked avoiding contact with either brothers. "Yes we are Rach, you're my little sister I've always got your back, we always make time for each other" he assured her. "Yeah you guys always hang out on Tuesday for at least two hours, and are always doing something crazy" F. Lian told her cousin "good" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
